The Flurries of Motherhood
by Lichi21
Summary: (Language, mild smut in some chapters) Ever since 19-year-old Elsa’s parents passed away, Elsa has been left with her baby sister Anna to take care of. Will Elsa be able to handle the burden of taking care of a child in her young years? Or will the help of friends be able to aid her through the bittersweet challenge that she faces?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Death Brings New Responsibilities**

"Hey, Els!" Kristoff hollered, sliding into the room via window, but the girl didn't respond, rather, she was staring at her phone.

"What're you staring at?" He asked.

But Elsa shook her head. "It's rather stupid what kids are into these days. What the hell is slime?"

Kristoff didn't answer, instead he smiled. "You look like you were hit by a truck covered in ice cold cactuses" he said, but the female slapped him hard across the cheek.

"The plural for cactus is _cacti_. Number two. You look like you bathed in reindeer poo" she said and he just chuckled, causing her to become disgusted.

"I'm just kidding Elsa. I would never do that. Instead I bathed at the local sauna." The man remarked with a cock of his head

Just then, a soft infantile cry was heard, causing Elsa to gasp. But she then remembered she was confined to her bedroom, and She was confined here due to her abilities and it's been this way since she was born. Kristoff was just six when he found his way into her room. Nobody knows how he did it but he did. Because at that age, her door was indeed locked from the outside.

"So your parents decided to give birth in the castle rather than go to a hospital? That's stupid And a rather poor decision if you ask me." He randomly spit out, and Elsa looked down and then up again.

"Isn't Angel with them? Tell her to send me pictures."

Exactly 53-seconds later, Elsa had received pictures of a gorgeous baby girl with strawberry blonde hair and noticeable freckles.

"She's so precious, but my papa said I wasn't allowed to meet her in person.. due to my abilities" Elsa said with tears in her eyes. Kristoff just hugged her for a while.

_**Three months later:**_

"Do you have to go?" Questioned 19-year-old Elsa. Her mother and father nodded.

"It's only for two weeks, and besides, the baby will be left in the care of the servants.

With those words and a hug, they left.

A week later, a soft knock came at her door, and Elsa answered it. It was a solemn looking Gerda, holding a red faced, screaming infant.

"Your parents.. we were just informed that they were lost at sea...and Anna won't stop crying.."

With Gerda's words, Elsa felt like she couldn't breathe, she felt like her heart stopped. However she was broken out of her trance when the infant was handed to her.

"I'm sorry dear, but can you hold her while I finish up dinner?" Said the older woman.

Then the elderly servant left, leaving a grief stricken Elsa to stare at the crying baby. Having no other choice, she tore the slightly ineffective glove off her free hand and made a small flurry of snowflakes. To her shock, The fragile infant stopped crying and began giggling. Elsa, despite still in a shocked, crying state, smiled.

"Anna, huh? I could tell you're going to be a little troublemaker..."

And so, Elsa sat there on her bed, rocking Anna to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Take Care**

Elsa, now twenty, was reading a book, sitting on her lap was a ten month old Anna. Elsa was approaching chapter two of The Great Gatsby, but her reading was halted by Anna chewing on her finger, despite only having two teeth.

"Hey, Anna! Stop that you adorable rascal!"

But since she was only a baby, she didn't listen and continued.

"Kristoff, take the child!" Elsa shouted, and said ice harvester appeared in the doorway of her room.

"Are you still considering adopting her?" He asked, as Elsa rolled her icy blue eyes. The woman had randomly brought up the idea of becoming Anna's legal guardian the other day, and Kristoff has been bugging her about it ever since.

"Just get her out of here for a bit! I'm trying to read!" She said frustrated.

"Okay, okay! Yeesh! The Great Gatsby sucks anyway. Can't have Anna exposed to that boring book anyway."

And with that, he had left the room with the child.

"Wait! She can be a bit of a troublemaker, Kris!" Elsa hollered.

But no reply came, so Elsa went back to reading.

_Five seconds later..._

**CRASH**

Elsa ran out of her room, not giving a damn about if her ice was getting everywhere.

"KRISTOFF JONATHAN BJORGMAN! WHAT IN TARNATIO- oh my god.."

She stopped there, and began stifling a laugh. There lay Kristoff, almost covered up by stuffed animals, while Anna was howling with laughter.

"I warned you about her, boy. But you ignored me. So this is the price you pay."

And with those words, she left with Anna, leaving Kristoff in there alone. "I'm not cleaning this mess up by myself!" He hollered, and Elsa, from the kitchen yelled back

"YES YOU ARE!"

"AM NOT!"

"YEAH!"

"NO!"

This arguing between the two continued until Anna got fussy. Elsa picked up the baby and carried her back into the nursery, and with some success, calmed her down. But she realized the baby wasn't fully calmed and awake, so this meant Elsa had no other choice then to use her magic. She made stuffy, humid room cooler, and Anna had drifted to sleep. Elsa kissed her on the forehead and said "I love you, my little troublemaker." Before leaving the room.

_8 months later.._

Anna, now a year and 9 months old, was bored out of her mind. She knew exactly who could help with this; her mom! She toddled down the hallway, ran into Elsa's room, and slammed face first onto the rug.

"Owie" she made before being noticed and and scooped up by Elsa.

"Anna, what are you doing?! Are you hurt??"

Of course Elsa had fully accepted her role as a parent and that Anna was mischievous, but she didn't know her sister-turned-daughter was gonna be a this much of a handful!

"I swear, kid. One day you're gonna drive momma crazy!" And Anna just laughed as Elsa adjusted the child that she held.

That's when the doorbell rang, and Elsa ran down the stairs, toddler in her arms. Opening the door revealed a very exhausted Hans W. Westergaard, a slime kit in his hand.

"What do you want, Hans?" Elsa scowled

Hans smiled wearily, before speaking. "Kristoff messaged me about the recent adoption of your sister, or should I say daughter?" He said and Elsa rolled her eyes.

"Get out!" Elsa screamed, and Anna whimpered, causing Hans to notice the baby.

"Hey there! What's your name?" He asked gently, and Anna happily looked at him.

"Ah-Ah" She said and Hans just smiled.

"Anna? Well that's a pretty name for a pretty princess!" He said in a baby talk tone, and Anna giggled.

Hans adored taking care of children, because he had babysat for the maids in his own place. He then he introduced the slime kit, which was promptly thrown at his face by Elsa and he was escorted out by one of Elsa's bodyguards, only for him to escape their grasp.

"You know Elsa, you really need to get back to your job."

Elsa just stared at him like he had thirteen heads.

"I can't, Hans. I have nobody to watch Anna." She said, but Hans just gave a weary smile.

"I'm actually an experienced babysitter myself! I can watch her if you will allow it."

But she stared at him still, even after hearing those words from him.

"I'll think about it."

And so, she walked away, leaving a hopeful Hans at the doorway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Shopping with a Twist**

The date was now October 28th in the town of Arendelle. The little one was now 23 months old, and already walking. So, Elsa figured that she would take Anna trick-or-treating with Kristoff.

In Walmart, they were in, choosing a costume for Anna. The child was beginning to talk just a bit, so Elsa and Kristoff could finally understand her a bit better. The three walked down the isle with all the toddler costumes, being sure to avoid the isles where all the skulls and monsters were.

"How about this one Anna? You would look adorable in a ladybug costume!" Elsa said.

Anna pushed away the costume, leaving Elsa with not much hope of finding Anna a nice costume.

"I swear to god, if this child doesn't pick a costume, we're not going-"

Kristoff interrupted her with, "Hey now, don't get too riled up there."

Elsa made a snarling face at him for just a second while saying, "shut up."

Kristoff huffed and said, "why can't she just be a Minecraft creeper?"

"I said shut up!" Elsa hissed.

The man crossed his arms and said, "aw man!"

While Elsa shook her head, she was back to the happy face when she looked toward the babe. They kept walking and soon Anna tugged Elsa's sleeve. Elsa turned to see what she wanted, and to her surprise, she was pointing to a Minecraft Creeper costume. Elsa stared at Kristoff, who was almost bursting out of laughter, and then back at Anna, pointing at the clothing in excitement. The older woman couldn't resist the look on the little one's face, so she snatched a costume that was her size and made her way over to the register. The three checked out and made their way home. On the drive back, Anna kept yelping and wiggling in her seat because of how much she loved the costume she was going to try. Once they finally got home, Anna ran in, along with Elsa anxiously following after her. She walked into Anna in her room, trying to take her shirt off.

Elsa chuckled, "okay, maybe we'll try the costume on just to make sure it fits."

Kristoff came in a few minutes later with a bag of tortilla chips, cronching on that hoe-

Elsa helped Anna with the costume, and once they out it on, the older one stepped back a bit, taking a look at the young child.

"She looks perfect if you ask me." He said with his mouth full.

Anna wiggled her arms in the suit, as laughed.

"Not sure if I still accept this Kristoff." Elsa remarked afterward.

"I-" Kristoff began, but soon was interrupted by a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it. You watch over Anna." Elsa said as she exited the room. Soon enough, she opened the front door to see that Hans was here once again.

"Hey Elsa," Hans said with a small wave.

Elsa kept her face straight as she said, "what do you want?"

"I was just wondering what you guys are doing for Halloween?" He asked while fixing his circular glasses.

"Nothing, now le-"

Kristoff jumped in and said, "we're just going trick-or-treating with Anna. What about you?"

Elsa jumped at these words, not realizing that Kristoff was behind her. "Geez Kristoff.." she turned around and saw that Anna was nowhere to be found. "WHERE'S ANNA??"

The blonde's eyes got wide as he turned around slowly.

"YOU DUMB FUCK!!" She said while pushing him out of the way and running toward the room.

The doorway was left for Hans and Kristoff to talk. Kristoff blushed a tad knowing that he was the only one talking to Hans.

"I'm not doing much. Just thinking of dressing up as a prince and handing out candy.

"Oh, that doesn't sound very fun" he said rubbing the back of his neck. There was a pause while Hans nodded his head in agreement. "Would you like to come trick-or-treating with us?" Kristoff asked him, looking elsewhere.

Hans' eyes beamed with excitement. "Of course I would!" A light pink blush brushed upon his cheeks as he said those words.

"Awesome, 7:00 at our house, Halloween alright?" Kristoff said, slowly beginning to shut the door.

Hans nodded, "will do!" As he began walked down the steps of the porch.

The blonde then shut the door softly, and slid down against it. "I did it.." he whispered to himself. He smiled and stood back up heading back to Elsa and Anna's room.

—————————

Elsa awoke at 7:30 in the morning, just as she had done for a almost a week now. She had started college on the 24th of October, and now it was October 29th. She slipped out of bed and walked over to the dresser where her phone lay, and on the screen was a text from Hans. It read:

'Sorry Elsa, I can't babysit Anna today. I caught a cold. I'm weak and too contagious to be near her. Hopefully you'll be able to figure this out'

Elsa sighed before entering Anna's room. She didn't really want to bring her baby to school with her, as that's not a suitable environment for a toddler, but she had no choice. Nobody was available to watch Anna. She approached the crib with slight caution, knowing that Anna wasn't a morning person.

"Anna, it's time to wake up!" She said, but the girl just whined and rolled over.

Elsa sighed before gently picking her up. Of course this sent the girl into a crying fit, to which Elsa responded by rubbing Anna's back, and using her ice magic to aid in soothing her.

"I know, I know. You don't like being up this early, but I'm taking you to school with me." She said, before dressing her into a 'Mommy's lil trouble maker' shirt, a purple PAW Patrol 'Everest' hoodie and gray sweatpants. Some blue Lion King 'Simba' socks and purple velcro sneakers with snowflakes on them completed her look. Packing a generic backpack with Anna's things, Elsa was out the door, with Anna on her hip. When she arrived to The University of Arendelle, Elsa parked her car and got Anna out. She sighed before sitting on a bench, as Elsa looked at Anna. There were a ton of people looking and staring at her, which didn't make anything better. Anna began waving at people, and Elsa chuckled lightly. While she was looking to her left, a woman came and sat on the bench next her on her right. "She's a cute one!" The stranger said. The words made Elsa jump, turning around to look at her. "Oh gosh, you scared me!" Elsa began. "And thank you..her name is Anna. She's my daughter." The stranger smiled and nodded. "Well you have one adorable little gal!" She said while poking her nose. Anna giggled and took her finger, observing the darker skin she had.

That's when Kristoff came walking over, a sly grin on his face. Sneaking up behind Elsa, he screamed "CREEPER! AW MA-" but was cut off by Anna crying from the sudden shouting. Elsa growled in annoyance before rocking Anna.

"That's my annoying friend, Kristoff. He ticks me off." She stated, and the stranger nodded.

"My brother Ryder is like that. I'm Honeymaren, by the way." She said, and Elsa smiled, light pink dusting her cheeks.

"I'm Elsa."

Since both females only had morning classes, they decided to head out to lunch together. Sitting at a table in IHOP, Elsa and Honeymarren chatted, while Anna scribbled on the paper children's menu. Elsa giggled as she watched Anna scribble, causing Honeymarren to giggle as well. Once they got their food, Honeymarren watched Elsa try and get Anna to eat.

"Anna, baby, you need to eat.." Elsa said softly, but the toddler remained stubborn, her lip pouted, and arms crossed.

Elsa sighed before taking her own fork, and taking a bite of Anna's pancakes.

"Anna, this is so good! I think you should try it!" She said, and a smile immediately replaced her pout. The young girl immediately took her mommy's advice before digging in.

"You see Honeymaren, She likes to imitate me. She's basically a parrot!"

Honeymaren smiled before saying, "All toddlers are parrots, Elsa. They like to copy their parents."

Elsa nodded. Once everyone was finished, Honeymaren paid the bill, much to Elsa's surprise. The two females quickly exchanged numbers before heading to their respective cars.

Later that evening, Elsa heard those voices again. The same voices she's kept quiet about for weeks. The voices keep trying to lure her out of Arendelle, and she was beyond frustrated. Elsa sat on her bed, pulling out strands of hair.

"Go away, go away, damn it!" She yelled, tears running down her face. Anna, who passed out on her bedroom floor because Kristoff forgot to put her in her crib, heard Elsa's crying, and toddled to her. Unfortunately, her walking wasn't great.

"SHUT THE FU-"

Elsa screamed at the voices before freezing. Anna was now laying on her back, crying in pain.

"ANNA!!" Elsa screamed.

Panicking, Elsa rushed to her little one, scooped her up, and carefully applied ice to Anna's back. She got in bed with Anna in her arms, and sang the following,

"Where the north wind meets the sea,

There's a river full of memory,

Sleep my darling, safe and sound,

For in this river, all is found."

Surprisingly, the voices disappeared, and Anna was sleeping soundly in Elsa's arms. Elsa smiled before she, herself, fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Night to Remember**

Knock knock knock

"THAT'S HANS-" Kristoff yelled from across the house. "NO ONE GET IT, I GOT IT!!" He yelled while sprinting across the building, adjusting his hat on head. He slowed down at the door, and fixed his costume before opening it.

"Heyyy!" The blonde boy said to the auburn

Hans waved with a hand on his coat. He really looked like a prince. His epaulets shimmered with the evening light, and his coat looked thick and warm for the cool night. The sides of his wear embroidered flurry-looking stitches, glistening with sparkles under the lit light bulb just above his head. His boots were newly shined, and rose up to his knees. His round glasses made his eyes look a little larger, giving him a cuter look. Dark purple pants that looked freshly cleaned completed his look, along with a light violet cloth emerging from his chest.

Kristoff almost gawked at the beauty this man was. "Oh wow, uh.." he blushed a tad while scratching the back of his neck, making his hat fall over his eyes.

Hans giggled and asked, "Need help finding words there?" The prince reached to fix the other's hat. Soon enough it was perfectly placed on his head.

"Thanks Hans, you look really nice. I love your costume!" He said before looking at him up and down. After a pause, the man shook his head and hurriedly invited him in. The two walked into the living room, only to be stopped by Anna laughing at her motherly figure, Elsa.

Elsa's eyes widened. "You brought him??" She asked, while Anna was still tugging on her leg. The little one soon noticed Hans and made a happy sound, waddling toward him. His legs were embraced by the young toddler. Hans couldn't help but make a face that filled the room with sweetness. He soon picked up the youngster and looked at Elsa. He smiled even more, this time out of humor.

"And what are you supposed to be Elsa?" He asked.

She rolled her eyes and replied embarrassed, "An Enderman.." A light blush graced over her cheeks.

"Oh yes! Those little guys. I don't play much video games, so I wouldn't know heheh.." he chuckled, looking at Kristoff.

There was a pause, until the blonde male suggested that they should head out, before it got too dark. The others agreed and headed out the door. Elsa the Enderman, Anna the Creeper, Kristoff as an Ice Harvester from the Arctic, and Prince Hans of what he calls, "The Southern Isles," started their adventure of what would be one hell of a night.

The evening was crisp and cool, and the sky was a beautiful apricot color. Sun setting, and kids walking around the streets filled the area. It reminded Elsa of her younger years. To that, she made a light smile, knowing that it was one of the only good times she had. Finally being let out of the house for one year. She held Anna's hand tight, being a proud mom for letting Anna go trick-or-treating at 2 years old, and not 11.

The boys and girls walked down the sidewalk, at Anna's slow pace of course. Hans and Kristoff stayed behind the mother and daughter, chatting and bonding. They went trick-or-treating all around the neighborhood, Elsa being thankful that she knew no one because others seeing her in an Enderman costume would be quite embarrassing. But that feeling soon was crushed by the pride of having her daughter with her.

When they turned on one corner, they saw a large moving truck parked along the side of the road. There were lots of men helping move everything in. And to add onto it, there was a familiar figure carrying boxes to the garage. As they approached the house, The figure turned from the truck, a bunch of boxes in her hands, and bumped into Elsa, making the boxes wobble a bit in the person's hands. Elsa let go of Anna's hand and grabbed the sides of that box. The figure set the boxes down quickly and set a hand on her chest. "Oh my, I'm so sorry mis-"

In the span of a few milliseconds they recognized each other and made a smile.

"Hey, it's you!" They both said at the same time.

They gasped, and both interlocked pinkies, saying, "JINX!"

They did it again with the other hand, "JINX AGAIN!"

They looked into each other's eyes for moment, before unlinking their hands. There was a small pause with blushes and lip bites taking up the small amount of time.

"Honeymaren moving in on Halloween, what a perfect time!" Elsa said with a smirk.

"Yep, this is my house..." she said.

"Hey, Els, we're going to keep trick-or-treating, meet us back home okay?" Kristoff said as he began trotting off with Anna's hand in his.

"Alright, have fun, and don't do anything stupid!" She said. The two women then looked back at each other and began talking again.

Elsa slid off her hood of the costume, and offered, "do you need any help? I'll be more than willing to lend a hand.."

Honeymaren blushed, "that's very kind of you, but you should probably head back to your family."

Elsa thought for a second, sighing softly. She looked back to where the other three were walking, then looked at Honeymaren.

"Nah, they're fine...!" She said, before picking up one of the boxes. "Tell me where to put these?" Elsa asked.

A smile came from the brunette "Follow me." Honey said, beginning to walk in the garage.

The two women bonded as they helped carry furniture and boxes inside the house. Eventually, Elsa and Honeymaren made it inside the house and helped her place things in the right place. After hours on end of working, the two finally hauled all the boxes inside, then the moving men drove away. It was 1:00 in the morning, and Elsa had college tomorrow as well. She was sitting on the couch with the other girl, drinking some wine. It was a good night, the women rested their legs for a bit, and eventually fell asleep on top of one another, Elsa completely oblivious to the fact that Anna was left with Kristoff. Morning soon came, and Elsa woke up first, Honeymaren snuggling up against the side of her body, sleeping still. Elsa's cheeks flushed pink and thought, 'oh god, oh god, oh god-' When she shuffled, Honey woke up, and realized that she was up close against Elsa's body. She sat up straight, her cheeks doing the same as Elsa's, looking elsewhere.

"I apologize for laying all over you.." Honeymaren said sheepishly.

"N-no, You're fine!" Elsa began. "It uh..kept me warm...!" She said looking down.

Her heart soared for 2 seconds as the words were being said. "Well in that case, I'm glad." Honey said with a warm smile. There was a pause, the two looking into each other's eyes.

"Shoot, Anna! I have to get back to Anna-" she said quickly, she gathered her costume and began walking backwards out of the house. "I—I better go—I have to go—I better go—" she said turning and running. She then stopped, turning around. "Bye!" She cheered with a small wave. Then off she went, running back to her house. Honey watched her run out of the house, making a small wave after her. The woman then sat back down on her couch, being one of the only things in the living room. She sighed and made a silly grin. As the sun rose, Elsa made her way back to Anna, on the brisk, cool, Autumn morning.

————————-

Elsa stepped into the house, only to be stunned at the sight before her. Kristoff looked like a train wreck, Hans looked like he was on his third cup of coffee, and Anna was waddling around like an utter maniac.

"Hey Hans. How was your night?" The male looked at her, and sighed.

"No sleep" he responded, and everything clicked into place for Elsa, and she marched over to Kristoff.

"Did you put Anna to bed last night?" She asked, and he simply replied, "No."

Elsa growled in annoyance (with a hint of you're-gonna-Get-the-ice-knife), before picking up Anna.

"What did you do, Anna Summer Helland?" She questioned playfully, and the girl pointed to her candy bag.

"Did uncle Kristoff give you a lot of chocolate last night?" She asked, and Anna nodded. "I see. Now let's go put you to bed.

She made her way to Anna's room, and the girl didn't respond lightly. She started to bawl and scream, and Elsa knew how to handle it. Sitting on the rocking chair in the corner, Elsa sang that old lullaby, and Anna was out like a light. Elsa put her 'daughter' in her crib, before going to go deal with Kristoff.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Birthday Surprises

Elsa skedaddled out of bed, squealing at her calendar. It was November 24th, which meant it was officially Anna's second birthday. Elsa ran into her bathroom, changing into a spring green dress. She peaked into Anna's room, and leaned over the crib.

"Happy birthday!" She said excitedly, yet softly. Anna still snored lightly, and Elsa shook her head.

"ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY!" She shouted, and Anna was awake, looking up at Elsa.

"My bi- bi- birfae?" She questioned, trying to say the word.

"Yeah, it's your birthday! On this day, not so long ago, you came into the world and made me smile." She said, but Anna still didn't understand the concept.

Elsa grabbed a basic dress from Anna's closet, before using her ice magic to transform it. It was now a pale yellow, with a green vest, and a navy blue center. Attached to it was a teal tutu, with a sunflower design. She wore light green leggings, teal socks, and black polished Mary Janes. Her hair was tied in two pigtails with hair ties that had a single sunflower attached to them. Elsa smiled at her work, with Anna clapping with glee.

"Look at you, my sunshine. You're growing up too fast, and soon I'll be old and wrinkly!" Anna laughed with childlike joy at this comment.

Scooping up Anna and placing her on her hip, Elsa walked outside, taking Anna on a walk throughout the neighborhood.

"It feels like summer out here" Elsa remarked, Anna staring at the falling autumn leaves.

Meanwhile in Elsa's backyard, Honeymaren sat on a chair, clipboard in hand. Decorations of snowflakes and sunflowers adorned the backyard, and Honeymaren checked that off of the list.

"Do we have the cake?"

No response came.

Elsa made her way towards Hans' house, already smiling when she saw him in the front yard, ready to take Anna for an hour and a half. The woman kissed Anna on her forehead before handing her to Hans and dashing off.

Elsa entered the backyard, sweat pouring down her forehead like mildew on a leaf. Honeymaren spotted her and rushed over to her, frantic.

"Kristoff hasn't returned with the ca- oh shit!"

There stood Kristoff with a Minecraft Creeper cake in hand. Elsa's eye twitched before her face turned red.

"KRISTOFF JOHNATHAN BJORMAN, YOU ARE A DEAD MAN NOW!" Elsa screeched before whipping up an ice knife, chasing him with it.

Honeymaren grabbed Elsa's arm, before she could do any real damage. Taking the knife, Honey snapped it in half, running back inside. Elsa grunted in annoyance before creating an ice sculpture of her and Anna. A second later, Honeymaren came back with a sunflower decorated cake, the sunflowers made of fondant.

"I knew he would buy that cake, so I made a backup!" She said, and Elsa smiled.

An hour and a half later, the backyard was complete; and it was time to go get the birthday girl. Elsa practically ran down the street, and knocked on Hans' door. Hans' answered almost immediately, Anna giggling in his arms. Handing the child to Elsa, Hans' ran ahead to go hide in the backyard.

When they got into the backyard, Anna was confused. The place looked so pretty, but nobody was there. Then...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ANNA!" Shouted Kristoff, Honeymaren, Elsa and Hans.

Anna was now smiling, clapping her hands. Kristoff snatched Anna from Elsa, and they began bouncing on the bouncy castle. Well, Kristoff was bouncing, but Anna waddled back to Elsa.

"Well, hello there Anna! You like your party so far?"

She asked, and Anna nodded.

"Uh huh!" She said happily. Elsa picked her up, and the two danced to the music playing.

Soon, it was time for cake, and Anna couldn't be more eager. Anna sat in a outdoor chair, while sitting in a booster seat. The birthday song was sung, and once Anna got her piece, the child's face and hands were covered in icing. Elsa snapped a photo, giggling.

"You're adorable, Anna!" Shouted Honeymaren.

And the party continued on, full of laughter, and Elsa couldn't help but shed tears of joy at her daughter's own happiness.

A few moments went by, before Honey opened her mouth to speak.

"Hey Elsa..?" Honey began quietly. "May I talk to you for a second..alone?"

Elsa wiped her tears with her forearm, then sniffed, "yeah sure! Come in." She said, standing up and leading her inside the house.

Honeymaren followed slowly, playing with her fingers. She was looking down the whole time. As she was getting more nervous by the second. Her hands trembled as they weaved through her fingers, soon enough making it to Elsa's bedroom. A crib sat in the corner of the room, and towards the center, against the wall, a large bed sat. The women rested their legs on the bed, and Honeymaren began to speak.

She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Her cheeks flushed red, as Elsa made a sweet smile. "It's okay Honeymaren, you can trust me.." her heart began pumping a little faster, as she guessed what she was going to say.

"Thank you.." she took a deep breath. "I don't know how you'll react to this. But I have something to tell you. I've been holding this in for a while now, and I think it's time that you know." She paused, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Elsa..I like you...as more than a friend."

Elsa's breath could be heard, as she breathed out softly. Seconds later, after Elsa scanned the other with her eyes, soft lips pressed upon Honeymaren's. The darker skinned's eyes shot open, and eventually she closed them again slowly, a hot rush of blood filling her cheeks. Elsa's light jacket slid off of her shoulders, and Honey broke the kiss. She looked at the blonde, reaching to fix her jacket. But to her surprise, Elsa stopped her, taking her hand, and cupping it around her own face. She took the jacket off, and reached over for Honey's, but hesitated. Honeymaren's red face nodded up and down as she whispered, "You may."

Elsa made a relieved smile, and took the other's jacket off her shoulders, revealing a brown tank-top. The two smiled, before diving back into the kiss, their lips gliding upon each other. Elsa let out a soft moan as the other bit her lip playfully. Elsa fell against the bed, Honeymaren beginning to kiss her neck. The blonde female bit her lip, tilting her head upwards a tad as the brunette peppered kisses down her neck, soon lowering to her chest.

"H-honey...mm.." she said softly, as Honeymaren began to pull down the female's shirt a bit, just to get to her upper breast. She began sucking on the same spot on her collarbone, as Elsa's knees began feeling weak. She began breathing a little harder, as the pleasure began to overwhelm her. After a minute, the darker skinned woman rose back to her lips, leaving a velvet mark on her collarbone.

Little did they know, the door was wide open, and guess who was watching the two?

Of course, it was the little toddler. The two women making love could hear some footsteps, creeping towards them. "Mo..mommy?" She sounded. Elsa jumped,

"FU-"

Before Elsa could finish, Honeymaren slapped her hand on the other's mouth. Honey then moved from being on top of Elsa. "H-hey Anna.." she breathed, standing up out of her bed. The woman then picked the little one up.

"My mommy!" Anna said, trying to hit Honey. She began crying, as Honeymaren held her out. Elsa put on her own jacket, taking the baby from her. The younger girl clung onto her like glue, giving Honeymaren a death stare.

"I-I think we better get back to the party.." Elsa said, walking quickly past Honey, her cheeks flushing red once again.

Maren just watched her, running her fingers through her bangs. "T-that just happened.." she whispered to herself, before smiling, and following after her crush.

_Later_

Honeymaren stopped Elsa from walking out the back door.

"Elsa, it's 9:30. I think Anna needs to go to bed.." she stated, her tank top sleeve still halfway off her shoulder.

And so the ladies walked back upstairs to Elsa's room, the blonde trying to put Anna to bed. Anna's refusal to sleep made Elsa sigh.

"Hey, lil sunshine. it's time to sleep..." Elsa said, but the youngster puffed out her cheeks.

"No!" She said, and the blonde sighed again.

"Allow me." The other said, as she stepped in front of Elsa. She began singing a lullaby, making Anna's eyelids fall low, until she began snoring.

Honey and Elsa looked back to each other, and smiled.

Honey cleared he throat, looking downward. A dark crimson flushed over her cheeks as she asked the following, "Would you uh..would you like to come stay the night sometime?"

Elsa's smile stayed on her face as her cheeks did the same as Honey's. Until she frowned looking elsewhere.

"Not tonight.."

Honeymaren's hopeful expression fell.

"Maybe tomorrow...!"

And with that, Honey's heart turned around 180 degrees.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsa quickly called up Hans while exiting a cafe on the way to school, just to check up on Anna.

"Hey Hans. How's Anna?" She asked, and he sighed.

"She's not here, she's with Maren." Elsa grew wide eyed."What do you mean she's with Honey?" her voice grew slightly louder, causing Hans to squawk back.

"HONEY CAME HERE AND TOOK ANNA WITH HER!"

That's when Elsa hung up and drove to school, filled with anger.

Elsa ran down the campus hallways, hunting for the Northuldran woman. After minutes of sprinting, she finally found a familiar stature with a child in her arms. She was talking to her friends. Once she approached her, she set her hands on her knees, panting for a moment before straightening up and yanking the young girl out of Maren's arms.

"What do you think you're doing with Anna at school?" She said, still breathing hard, and jaw-bitten. Honeymaren stared and blinked.

"Elsa, the girl threw a fit-" Anna made a noise, cutting her off. Kristoff and Ryder watched from afar.

"Elsa is so fucking dramatic. It's funny" Ryder stated. As the two fought in front of Maren's friends, Kristoff and Ryder giggled from their watch.

"Honeymaren, this is not a place for a child. You know this alre-"

The darker skinned woman cut her off with, "Then what about that one time when you took her to school. The day we first met?"

Elsa replied without hesitation, "She didn't have a babysitter that time. This time she does, which is why she should've stayed home." The group went silent for just a few moments, as Honeymaren looked down upon herself.

After a minute, a soft-sounding "I'm sorry. I should go take her home," seeped out of her mouth.

Elsa nodded. "Your apology is accepted. But you shouldn't go take her home. Kristoff doesn't have class this next period, so he can take her home and give her to Hans."

Kristoff, being now just feet away, butted into the conversation and said, "Jokes on you. I'm not taking her anywhere. Hans knows I'm not because we're testing the both of you."

The group of Honeymaren's friends were gone by now, giving her a quick nod of their heads to signal their departure before they walked away. They figured it would be best to give the small family a bit of space.

"What do you mean by testing?" Elsa asked with a confused look on her face. Anna just kept on playing with the ends of her braid.

"Hans, Ryder, and I are seeing how you two can handle a child together in a public and difficult environment. We're testing if you two can handle the pressure." Kristoff remarked. Elsa rolled her eyes, then looked at them with an angry face.

"I'm going home," she said as she turned around and began walking to her car, but Anna looked at her pointing towards Kristoff. Elsa shook her head. "Anna, no." The girl's face turned red and she began to wail loudly, causing Elsa to stop and sit against the wall. Honey followed suit, making faces at Anna.

Elsa decided to do some breathing exercises to help herself calm down. During this time, she began to feel a little better, and more confident. So she sighed one last time and said,

"Anna. It's okay. I'm here. Do you wanna color during class?" Trying to put on the sweetest face possible. Anna stopped whining immediately and nodded her head, her face a little marked with tears and snot. She then stood back up, as the bell rang to get to class. Kristoff wrote down some notes, and Anna poked Elsa's cheek happily. Elsa strolled towards the room, a happy Anna in her arms.

* * *

In class, Elsa watched her daughter color, smiling. Honey sat next to Elsa, staring at her. "I hate those bastards for using us for their stupid project! I'm gonna beat someone's ass later!" She shouted and her brother Ryder was in the back, making witty remarks. Elsa shook her head and chuckled. "I think that's the first time I've ever heard you shout!" She said with a smile, and Honey blushed.

Since she was in a mischievous mood, Anna looked around and stuck a crayon in her mouth. But Honeymaren quickly noticed this, and leaned over, and tapped Elsa on the shoulder.

"Uh Elsa?" Elsa looked at her, causing Honey to say, "Look at Anna, Ice Queen."

Elsa looked down from her study of the lecture, soon her eyes focusing on Anna eating a crayon. "Anna—" she said rather loudly, and panicked. She yanked the crayon out of her mouth and threw it across the classroom, hitting the professor right smack dab in the nose. This caused everyone to look.

"Oh my god! SHE YEETED THE CRAYON AT MISTER WEASELTON! THIS IS THE SHIT!" Screeched Ryder.

The man slowly wiped the slobber off of his face, as his face turned a scarlet red.

"It's...WESELTON!" He yelled. After breathing harshly for the next few seconds, he gained back his composure, and said. "Elsa, I'd like to speak to you after class."

Anna grew fearful. The dwarvish looking old man scared her and she clung tightly to her mother, whimpering. Ryder got up and walked up to the professor.

"You smell like my uncle who hasn't bathed in ten years."

Maren's jaw dropped, Elsa gasped, and Anna clutched Elsa's sleeve tightly. The dwarvish professor looked at the Northuldran boy. Soon enough, the man took him by the ear, and dragged him outside.

Anna looked at Honey and Elsa, her teal eyes widened with fear. After a few moments of scolding and yelling from Professor Weselton, the two came back into the classroom, Ryder's face just as red as Mr. Weselton's. He looked down sheepishly and made his way back to his seat, the lecture then went on. Anna looked at Elsa, a small coloring page in her hands, and a scared expression etched onto her face.

"It's okay Anna. Everything's fine now." Elsa said, as she took notes.

The lecture ended, and Honey got up, Elsa following. The small old man stopped them, however, and Elsa sighed.

"Oh right, I have to stay after class." She handed the younger girl to Maren and told her to take care of her for a moment. As they walked away, the two chatted, and Anna played with the plastic keyring Honey gave her, giggling at the noise they made as she shook them.

Once the two were out of sight, the man spoke, "Elsa, I know you have a child to take care of, but you need to get this under control. Your sister is disrupting my class."

Elsa was taken aback by how he knew this was her sister.

"How did you—" Elsa sputtered before being interrupted.

"I understand that this is a lot to handle but please, don't bring her back to class. She's being too disruptive. You as well."

Elsa's eyes began to water with rage, and then opened her mouth wide as if she was going to knock the sense out of him with her words.

"To me it doesn't seem like you understand how difficult it is dealing with a child in college. It's evident because you never talked about your kids. Do you even have kids? If you don't, you have no place to say all of this. I will take her to class if I need to, and I won't give a damn about what you say about my family anymore." She said, face red. She turned on her heels, beginning to walk away, until she stopped and said, "Oh, and by the way, professor, she isn't my sister anymore. she's my daughter."

* * *

Honey walked out of the courtyard with Anna who was still jiggling the toy keys. "Let's go find your mommy, kiddo."

They eventually found Elsa, walking toward them. Elsa's emotion turned from rage to happiness in a split second. She took the child from Maren and smiled. "Hiya sunshine! Did you enjoy your walk with Honeymaren?" The small girl nodded, showing Elsa her new keys. Anna happily demonstrated all of the noises her new toy made, and Elsa giggled. This was her sunshine in the darkness that just occurred.

"Maren, how did you manage to give her those without leaving campus?" And Honey responded, "They were in her bag, deep down inside that mess of hers!" She chuckled while speaking. "Isn't that right Anna?" She smiled and booped her nose.

Anna giggled before yawning. Her eyes blinked tiredly, and Elsa rubbed the girl's head.

"Els, what happened between you and the old man Weasel?" She wiped her face, and said, "I showed him who's boss...!" The woman triumphantly said.

"Did he hurt you?" Honey asked, and She opened her mouth to say something, but she shut it instead, looking down.

"Maybe…"

"Elaborate please" She said, and Elsa responded tearfully.

"He told me that I was a distraction to his class, and implied that I don't belong here with Anna. But without Anna, I'm not whole." She said, still looking downward. Honey balled her fists and grinded her teeth.

"I hate him. So damn much!" She said angrily. Elsa nodded, "Me too." There was a silence and Anna stirred in her sleep, making a small noise.

"I think we'd better get back home." She said quietly, looking up at Honeymaren and she nodded in agreement. "I second that."

Elsa smiled, and began her walk to the car. Soon enough, they were home, and the others met with them for lunch. Once lunch passed, Elsa and Honeymaren were able to have some alone time, as Anna slept, and the boys watched TV in the living room.

"Marennnn, my ear hurts." Ryder whined, his ear red and swollen from earlier. Honeymaren groaned.

"Go take some ibuprofen!" She yelled from the other room. Elsa giggled.

"Well the stupid old man hurt me! Report that shit to the cops!" Ryder yelled in response, before getting up. "We gotta." Elsa murmured.

Within a half an hour, Anna was awake, and whining for both Maren and Elsa. This interrupted their deep talk session. Elsa tried to force a smile, and took Anna into her arms.

"Everything alright Anna?" She asked sweetly, and Maren noticed how pale the little girl was. Anna buried her face into Elsa's chest and began to cry, her bangs stuck to her forehead.

"Elsa, she doesn't look too good. Do you have a thermometer lying around?" Maren asked.

"It should be in my medicine cabinet in my bathroom." She said, beginning to caress Anna. Honey bolted into the master bedroom retrieving said thermometer. Once she arrived back, Elsa put the thermometer in Anna's mouth, seeing how much the red liquid would grow.

"Is she sick?" Maren asked, and Elsa nodded. "Fever of 101.3 degrees." She stated. "It's time to give her some medicine. Immediately." Maren rushed to the medicine cabinet, retrieving a small cup of children's medication and some water. The woman took it, and tried to get Anna to drink the small cup she poured. To her surprise, she drank it in one sip, right when it came to her hands too. She then asked if she's going to start feeling better any time soon. Anna just nuzzled her head into Elsa's chest and dozed off.

"I'm sure you will Anna." She said, before setting her back in her crib. Now the discussion between Honeymaren and Elsa was up and running once again. Elsa wanted to say something, but she wasn't sure if Honey would react well to her comments. So she just sat there in silence, trying to build up that confidence to say something daring to her.

Honey decided to begin a conversation by saying, "I think that crayon was the catalyst in getting Anna sick in the first place."

"I think so too." Elsa said, nodding. "Though I didn't eat a crayon, I also feel kind of sick." She began, her heart beginning to pump a little faster as she began with this.

Honey watched silently, before holding her hand. "Physically ill or sick from today's events with weasel town?"

"My stomach feels like a swarm of butterflies are bubbling inside. My heart's pumping quickly..and I have something to talk about." She said.

'_Wow what a way to get this started..'_ a voice in her head said.

"Spill, Miss Ice Queen." Maren said.

She couldn't make eye contact with the other, as it was difficult to do in these situations. "I want to take this relationship a step further. I don't know if you want to, but I want to get your consent first. I want to uh...well I want to..." She stuttered as she talked, as she was embarrassed to speak about this.

Maren blushed and smiled. "I'm fine with that, love. But we just have to make sure those three idiots are willing to take Anna for a night, and actually care for her."

Elsa's eyes widened with joy. "Really?" She asked with a smile. Taking her hands and holding them tightly, Elsa caressed the Northuldran's face.

"Really." The other said with a smile, her cheeks red as ever.

Elsa let out a huge sigh. "I'm so glad you agree," and with that, she gave Honeymaren a huge hug.

Honeymaren hugged back, she could feel her own heartbeat beginning to quicken, as she began thinking of the things that they were going to do in bed.

Elsa broke the hug, and began blushing once again. "So uh..what are your limits...?" She asked awkwardly. The two then went on with talking, Honeymaren seemed quite relaxed despite the earthquake her heart was causing. As they talked about their fantasies, the sky was starting to glimmer with night-time stars, the same stars that they would have the night of their lives under.


End file.
